Tú haces magia, Tuney
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Petunia Evans es una bruja nacida de muggles. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro de la "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Desafio "Y si Petunia hubiera sido la bruja en vez de Lily". AU.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

Este fic ha sido corregido por Adhy Rosier Moon.

* * *

Cuando Petunia Evans hizo magia por primera vez tenía 4 años. Estaba en el parque, con su hermana menor, Lily, y una niña le quitó la muñeca. Si había algo que Petunia adoraba era a su hermanita y si había algo que odiaba era que llorara. La niña que le había quitado la muñeca siempre las molestaba, era una niña mayor y se aprovechaba de ello. Pero ella se acercó de forma valiente para que les devolviera el juguete. Cuando simplemente la otra niña se rio de ella, se enfadó y la muñeca comenzó a arder.

Lily dejó de llorar inmediatamente, muy sorprendida y todas las madres se acercaron. La otra niña decía que había sido ella, pero obviamente, ¿cómo iba a poder prenderle fuego a una muñeca una niña de cuatro años? Era imposible. Pero ella estaba asustada. Porque sabía perfectamente que había sido ella la culpable de que la muñeca ardiera.

Los años iban pasando y Petunia se sentía cada vez más rara. A su alrededor, cuando se enfadaba o cuando estaba extremadamente feliz, sucedían cosas extrañas. Cosas que ella no sabía explicar. Lily a veces se asustaba, pero era una niña valiente y no dejó nunca a su hermana de lado. Incluso, de vez en cuando, la provocaba con cosquillas para que riera e "hiciera que salieran esas chispas de colores que tanto le gustaban". Los otros niños la consideraban rara y en la escuela estaba aislada. Sus padres sabían que algo raro pasaba, pero ellos tampoco tenían explicación ninguna.

Un día de verano, del año que iba a cumplir once años, se presentó en su casa una persona muy extraña. Se reunió con sus padres durante una hora y después la llamaron a la sala. Lo primero que vio fue que sus padres estaban sorprendidos. Sorprendidos pero no asustados ni enfadados. Eso le quitó un peso de encima, porque tenía miedo de que estuvieran enfadados con ella.

- Petunia, este señor tiene que hablar contigo- diciendo eso, los dejaron a solas.

- Buenas tardes, Petunia, soy Albus Dumbledore- el señor tenía unos ojos bondadosos y la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenas tardes, señor Dumbledore- tomó asiento y esperó pacientemente a que le dijera lo que le tenía que decir.

Así, se enteró de que era bruja. Que existía un colegio donde le enseñarían a controlar la magia y que ese señor era el director. Y que el día uno de septiembre iría a su nueva escuela, Hogwarts, donde todos serían como ella y no le darían de lado. Se sentiría integrada allí.

Cuando el director Dumbledore se fue, le dejó una carta con todos los datos que necesitaba saber, los libros que tenía que comprar y el material restante. Había hablado con sus padres y habían acordado que irían un día de la semana siguiente a comprar las cosas necesarias.

Petunia salió al jardín, con la cabeza dando vueltas. Bruja, era una bruja. En su mente, esa palabra era mala. Las brujas siempre habían sido malas, ¿no? Cuando una mujer era mala, se decía que era una bruja. Entonces, ¿ella era mala? Según el director Dumbledore, no. Era una niña que tenía magia dentro de ella. Magia. Esto sí era bueno. La magia siempre era buena, ¿no?

Aún le estaba dando vueltas a todo cuando Lily salió.

- Tuney- se sentó a su lado y la miró- ¿Qué pasa?

- En septiembre empiezo en una escuela nueva- sonrió a su hermanita.

- Pero, ¿ya no vendrás conmigo?

- No, Lily.

- ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo explicarle a su hermana, que la adoraba, que era diferente? ¿Y si Lily ya no la quería, y si se apartaba de ella? Pero tampoco iba a mentirle, jamás le había mentido y no iba a empezar ahora.

- Verás, Lily, es que…soy diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

- Sí. ¿Sabes todas esas cosas que hago a veces sin saber cómo?

- Sí. Haces magia.

Lily lo dijo de forma simple. Tan clara y directa como era siempre, y eso arrancó una sonrisa a Petunia.

- Exacto. Soy una bruja, Lily, y al colegio donde voy, me enseñaran a controlar esa magia.

- No eres una bruja, Tuney. Las brujas son malas, como la de los cuentos, tu eres…eres…¡una maga!- dijo la pequeña triunfante.

Se echaron a reír, contentas, mientras sus padres las miraban desde la ventana. Se habían sorprendido mucho con la llegada del director de Hogwarts, pero siempre habían sabido que su hija mayor era especial. Preguntaron por Lily, pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que solo Petunia tenía magia.

Fueron al callejón Diagon, acompañados de alguien del ministerio que les guio un poco y compraron todas las cosas necesarias para el primer curso de Petunia. Las niñas lo miraban todo emocionadas, asombradas del maravilloso mundo que convivía con el suyo y que jamás habían podido pensar que descubrirían.

Igualmente, el uno de septiembre, les acompañaron a coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Una vez acomodaron las cosas de Petunia en el vagón, bajaron al andén para despedirse.

- No quiero que te vayas, Tuney- Lily lloraba, era la primera vez que se separaban.

- Tranquila, Lily, os escribiré a menudo- sabía que podría escribir a su familia, a través de lechuzas. De hecho, ella misma tenía un pequeño búho, regalo de sus padres- Iris os llevará las cartas.

La pequeña asintió pero seguía triste, no quería separarse de su hermana.

Finalmente, Petunia tuvo que subir al tren y despedirse de ellos, camino de su nueva vida.

Su vida en el colegio fue bastante tranquila, fue seleccionada para la casa Hufflepuff, y, aunque no destacaba especialmente en ninguna asignatura, iba sacando sus cursos con notas buenas.

Tuvo roces con algunos alumnos, por supuesto. Sobre todo de Slytherin, que la miraban por encima del hombro por ser hija de muggles, "sangre sucia" como se dirigían a ella algunas veces. Severus Snape, un chico que conocía del pueblo, ingresó en el colegio al año siguiente. Jamás se había llevado bien con el joven moreno y la cosa no cambió durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

El mundo mágico, su mundo ahora, tenía problemas. Lord Voldemort estaba en pleno apogeo y ella era, precisamente, de la clase más perseguida. Hija de muggles.

Una vez acabó el colegio, se encontró con una disyuntiva. Había hecho grandes amigos, sobre todo se llevaba muy bien con Alice, una Gryffindor de su curso, que se casó con Frank Longbottom después de salir del colegio.

Encontró un trabajo en el Ministerio y se mantuvo con un perfil bajo. Instintivamente, sabía que era mejor que nadie se fijara mucho en ella y menos ahora con el Señor Tenebroso tan activo.

Su hermana Lily se casó con un buen chico, James, y tuvieron un hijo, que era una de las alegrías de Petunia. Ella no pensaba en casarse, ni había conocido nadie que le atrajera tanto como para hacerlo. Por eso se volcaba tanto en su sobrino. Su cuñado no quería oír nada sobre la magia, no creía en ella, pero Lily sí y le preguntaba siempre que podía. Estaba muy interesada en el mundo mágico y en lo que pasaba en él, sobre todo porque también afectaba al mundo muggle.

Lily estaba asustada por su hermana. Y Petunia también estaba asustada por ella misma. Sabía que era uno de los objetivos de mortífagos, solo por ser una bruja hija de muggles. Hacía su trabajo e intentaba no destacar mucho, cosa que le iba bastante bien. Pero aun así, tenía miedo. Le dijo a Lily que dejaría de visitarles por un tiempo, lo que menos quería era poner a la familia de su hermana en peligro.

Y eso hizo. No los visitó hasta que el Señor Tenebroso mató a Alice y Frank, dos de sus mejores amigos. Hasta que intentó matar a Neville, su hijo, y fue él quien desapareció. Y entonces, solo entonces, a pesar de la pena que sentía por sus amigos, a pesar de que sentía que Neville se quedara huérfano, se sintió libre. Supo que podría visitar de nuevo a Lily y jugar con el pequeño Harry.

Volvió a ser feliz y a pensar que un mundo mejor era posible. Pensó que podría enamorarse, que podría llegar a tener su propio hijo. Pensó que por fin el mundo mágico se normalizaría y que las personas como ella serían aceptadas.

En lo que no pensó era en que aún había mortífagos libres. No lo pensó hasta que no tuvo un grupo de ellos delante, con Bellatrix Lestrange al frente, con un punto de locura en su mirada.

Y su último pensamiento coherente, mientras Bellatrix le torturaba hasta la locura, fue un recuerdo.

"Tú haces magia, Tuney"

Después de eso, solo oscuridad.

6


End file.
